


Seonghwa's Peach Dragon

by atiny_Yunho



Category: Atiny, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiny_Yunho/pseuds/atiny_Yunho
Summary: After the water dragon gets sent to find his mate, he finds himself on an island, over grown with peaach trees and other fruits. There curled up is the scent he had smelt as soon as he arrived on the island. The scent of Yunho, a rare Peach dragon.
Relationships: Yunhwa - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Seonghwa's Peach Dragon

Chapter One

A Peach Dragon?

Seonghwa has reached that ripe age to find himself a mate, two years ago. His father finally telling his youngest son to leave the waters to explore. Seonghwa was a water dragon, the youngest son of the Park family, the waters biggest royal family of water dragons.

With a sigh, Seonghwa leaves his home for the last 22 years. For the past two moons, he has been searching in the other water kingdom to see if there was a water dragon that was suppose to be his soul mate for centuries to come. This trip ended up being a failure as well, he heads towards the land above the sea. ‘Maybe Ill have better luck on land?’ the young male dragon thought to himself.

Dark blue scales turn lighter as he dries from the sun shining on the land. Seonghwa had found himself on an island covered with peach trees. Mostly small animals and fairies seemed to live on this island. Seonghwa needed rest, he had a while before he needed to find himself a mate to bring home to his father and mother.

Other on the other side of the island, underneath a big peach tree laid a tall figure, scales and hair a pink peach colour, long wings covering the pale boys skin from the sun peaking through the leaves. Yunho softly whines as a peach drops onto his wing, his nose twitching as he smells a scent unfamiliar to him. The tall man gets up, getting ready to track the sweet but salty smell that lingers on his island. ‘Is someone here? What is the strong smell?’ He thinks as he makes his way carefully amongst the trees and fruits. Yunho was a rare Peach dragon, his parent had left his egg on this island for him to grow up safely. Once the peach dragon was old enough, his parents left him. Only to visit him once in a while, his parents were two albino dragons.

Seonghwa could smell something that smelt like peaches and something else, but couldn’t put his finger on it. His wings stretch out, being almost fused onto the water dragons back for years, only used when out of the water. Seonghwa continued to travel through the trees, looking for a safe place to rest for the night. In the middle of the island, Yunho had found himself eating berries and peaches, till he had fallen asleep from eating so much. His wings folding over his curled body to protect him as he naps.

Seonghwa had been walking for a few hours by now, he was lost and had been eating small berries he had found. It was still very hot and sunny on the island, finding a small stream. The water dragon sits in the water, allowing his skin to absorb the water. He softly sighs, feeling full enough to continue to find his spot for the night to come.

As the water dragon got closer to the middle of the island, the peach dragon could smell the scent he was lured to, getting stronger as he slept. After about thirty minutes of wondering, Seonghwa finds a big tree. ‘Perfect’ he thinks to himself as he heads towards it, his nose being filled with a strong peachy and sweet scent. He lowly rumbles as he eyes dilate when his dark eyes find themselves on a big pink pile under the tree he wanted to rest by. He carefully sneaks closer to the other dragon, tilting his head as Yunho’s wing revealed his red flushed sleeping cheeks. ‘Woah, beautiful’ the water dragon thought, sitting a good two feet from the other in case, amazed by the dragons colours that he’s never seen.

Yunho could feel eyes on his body, his nose filling with the salty and musky scent as before, making him jolt awake fully. The peach dragon coming face to face with very startled water dragon.

“Beautiful”


End file.
